


Not Sure if You're a Boy or a Girl

by youare4



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Rolling Stones
Genre: American English, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fall Out Boy References, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LGBTQ author, M/M, but i digress, but its there, family guy was right when they said that dancing in the street is the gayest music video ever, iykyk, not explicitly tho, trans author, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youare4/pseuds/youare4
Summary: They stared at the mirror, their greasy hair, tattered undershirt, last bits of a torn-up maroon skirt sway at their waist, their bandaged face looking back at them. It was themself they were looking at. Or at least that's what they told themself. They'll tell Mick what they saw in the paper, he'll be more likely to understand.yeah its a wip. shut up.
Relationships: David Bowie/Mick Jagger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Sure if You're a Boy or a Girl

They remember being tugged into the crowd, fans grabbing at what they could. It was fucking Beatlemania all over again. Not always in a good way though. They remember the slurs. "Faggot" "Mutant" "Transvestite". They didn’t care. They wore whatever the fuck they wanted to, or as they told Mick "If it looks good on me, then fuck the people’s opinion."

  
They had seen it while window shopping with Mick. The maroon skirt adorned with a dark belt, and yellow shirt, a black trench coat encompassing it. They remember holding the skirt up to their waist asking their boyfriend Mick if it looked good on them, and of course, he said yes. There’d been a queer killed earlier that week, so of course, it riled the public up.

  
"Nobody said a damn thing then." They muttered, looking at themselves in the body-length mirror, their greasy hair, tattered undershirt, last bits of a torn-up maroon skirt sway at their waist, their bandaged face, looking back at them. It was themselves they were looking at. Or at least that’s what they told themself. It was the young man their parents had raised all those years ago, the "male role model" they remember one of their school teachers saying. The thing was, they didn’t feel like a man. They were tired of Mick calling them 'his boyfriend'. They’ll tell him what they saw in the paper, he’ll be more likely to understand.

  
They turned to their boyfriend, who’s sitting just a few feet away, bandaging up his scratched-up hand from pulling them out of the frenzy of people. They sit down, scooting closer to their lover, before crossing their legs. Mick holds up his hand, content with how he placed the bandages. Setting it back down in his lap, he sighed out, "Do ya think It’ll heal alright?"  
  
"Yeah," David chuckles "You haven’t got the worst of it." This causes Mick to jump slightly, turning to him, not realizing that he had sat down.  
"What’ll the press say?" Mick queries. He was always worrying like that.  
"Doesn’t matter yet babe." This made Mick grimace, "They’ll find out about us." he said. David replied with a shrug. "Who cares about that, we could’ve died."

  
David sighed, worrying about what their boyfriend would say. "I read this thing the other day in the papers. It was about these old skeletons they found. Some of them, when they couldn’t identify their gender, they used gender-neutral terms."

"What do you mean?"  
"You know, like they/them, and-"  
"So you want to be gender-neutral?"  
"I guess.” David sighed.  
"So, I can’t call you my boyfriend anymore?"  
David chuckled, shaking their head.  
"So um, I’d say ‘Oh, they’re my partner’, right?"  
"I assume so, I don’t know a whole lot about how any of this works. It’ll probably just work with what I’m comfortable with."  
Mick nodded, looking them up and down. "Let’s get you changed."  
"But-"  
"Oh shut up, I’ve got something that can work. We can improvise"


End file.
